


Coppertone

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wanted a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coppertone

Stiles grinned and ordered, "I'll take one Coppertone and one Buttery Nipple, please."

"I don't think there is a SPF out there strong enough to keep you from turning into a Red Lobster special. Not even if you have buttered nipples."

The young man rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he was picked on for getting 'girly' drinks. Though this one was at least funny... if he were 12. "They're drinks asshole."

The familiar bartender snorted. "I know what they are. I also know I'm not serving them to an underage teenager."

"I'm 23 years old," he growled out as he slammed his ID on the counter.

"Nice fake ID, not nice enough to get you a drink."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and pulled out a second ID and... a badge. "You can call in to the Sheriff and confirm all of this. Good to know that you won't serve underage kids, not good to know you can't spot a real ID without a badge to give a little more leverage. Now, can I get a Coppertone and a Buttery Nipple."

"Sorry, you just missed last call. No booze after 2AM. I could lose my liquor license. Have a nice night officer," Derek replied with a smirk.

"Well Derek, I'm afraid I have a headache coming on and can't come over tonight. I had to deal with an asshole who refused me drinks... and refused Lydia her after work shot. If I have to deal with a Banshee not getting her way, you have to deal with using your right hand to keep you company tonight," Stiles countered before walking away from his asshole boyfriend.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge at 1_million_words. (I got Coppertone as one of my drinks.)
> 
> The drink does not sound nummy to me, but you can find the recipe at: http://www.drinkswap.com/coppertone-punch.htm


End file.
